Amnesia
by zanegorawrR
Summary: Miley has amnesia&wakes up thinking that Lily&Oliver are a couple. They try everything to prove her wrong but end up doing the opposite. Miley recovers and they think it's happily ever after. WRONG!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot…sadly..**

_** Summary:**_

_**Miley has amnesia and wakes up thinking that Oliver and Lily are a couple. They try just about everything to prove her wrong but ends up doing the opposite and becomes a couple. After a while, Miley regains her memory and they think everything is happily ever after. Miley's been holding a secret and she can't hide it anymore. SHE LIKES OLIVER! She tries everything to separate them and the whole school goes crazy.  
**_

**hi, hi! first chapter. edited. read please : **

**hopee you'll like it.**

**Miley's POV**

It was my ordinary, typical day, but as time went on and on something unexpected happened…

"OLIVER!" I said.

"What?!?!" he asked.

"Wait up, you're going too fast!"

"Then speed up!"

I sped up as fast as I could and being the klutz i am, i lost control. I waited until i'd stop and fall, 'cuz i know there's a post nearby and it won't be long 'till i bang my head there, again. But then, instead, i tripped, and fell. After that nothing was clear anymore. the light began to dim, and everything went black.

**Oliver's POV**

I at least expected to hear Miley panting, gasping for air, trying to catch up, but no. So then, I turned around, there she was trying her best, but always. There was something on her way though, I couldn't see it. But what I did saw was that she was about to trip. I ran, as fast as my legs could possibly run and tried to catch her. I was too late, though. She hit her head on a rock. I shook her, trying to wake her up out of unconsciousness. I called 911 first, then Lily. I also told her to bring Mr. Stewart. I half-expected Lily and Miley's Dad to arrive first, but then I wanted the ambulance to come and help her immediately. After a minute or so. Lily and Mr. Stewart were already there, rushing toward me and Miley's unconscious body.

"What in the world happened here?" asked Mr. Stewart, surprised by the blood now gushing out of his daughter's head.

"Miley was trying to catch up on me and sped up. I'm guessing she lost control, so she didn't know where she was going. She tripped after that and hit her head badly," I replied nervously.

Mr. Stewart lay next to Miley trying not to cry. He quickly wrapped a towel that he had brought with him on Miley's head and tied it to help control the bleeding.

"It's all my fault, she'd be laughing and panting for air right now, screaming at me for having her get so tired and sweaty right now if I had just stopped. She wouldn't be unconscious right now. It's all my fault, Lily, all mine" I whispered to Lily.

"No, Oliver, don't blame yourself." She replied." Nobody meant for this to happen."

The ambulance came and as fast as possible took her to the emergency room. Mr. Stewart thought it would be better if Lily rode with Miley, he'd drive to the hospital. I walked there since it wasn't that far. Surprisingly enough I was there before Mr. Stewart. The ambulance arrived the same time Mr. Stewart did. Mr. Stewart broke down crying when he saw his daughter rushed to the ER. Lily's face was stained with tears. Mascara was running down her face, along with the sorrowful expression she now wore. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape myself. I can hear Mr. Stewart's faint sobs and sighs. We waited quietly in the waiting room for the results. It hurts to think about their expressions, knowing it was my fault. Everything was dead quiet until I spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to endanger Miley."

"Oliver, nobody meant anything to happen to anyone." He said. "We're lucky you were with her, she got to the hospital in a moment's notice."

A nurse came out after an hour of two. Nobody really knew the time. She told us to go home, that Miley needs rest, and that she hasn't woken up yet. She told us the process would be over soon, and that if anything else comes up, she'll call Mr. Stewart's house. We went home with Mr. Stewart that night and slept over. You know, just in case, the hospital calls, we wanted to be there. When we got home, Mr. Stewart told Jackson all about it. He was brave enough to handle it.

The day was pretty much silent. It wasn't till afternoon that the first sounds were heard. the hospital called. I couldn't get much of the conversation considering the fact that the only things Mr. Stewart have said are _how was it, how is she, mhmmm_'s and _okay_'s.

"What happened, dad, how is she,?" asked Jackson. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yes, she's fine, nothing seems to be wrong. She'll wake up soon." he replied. "The hospital expects her to be out soon, so I'm driving up to fix some things. You guys wanna come?"

We all nodded in unison, and went to go get ready. When we got to the hospital we asked for Miley's room and hurried to get there. Once inside Mr. Stewart hugged her in joy. It was nice to see that she's okay now, except for that bandage on her head, she looked the same as always. I was happy that I didn't cause something big. It was weird, though, she had this very confused expression the whole time. Probably wondering why she was in th hospital.

"Miley, how are you feeling?" I said.

"Miley?" she said.

"Yes, silly, who else?" said Lily.

"Who's Miley, and uhmm, why are you here?" said Miley, "I don't even know you."

"C'mon, Miley, that's not funny, we're worried sick, this is no time for jokes," said Jackson.

"NO! I'm serious, I _am not_ Miley! Neither do I know _you_," she said, irritated. "This is no joke, I don't even know what the french toast _my_ name is."

Mr. Stewart froze. Unable to speak. Until he finally went outside. I'm pretty sure he went to talk to the doctor. When he came back, he was accompanied by Dr. Gerandy and a nurse.

"We're just going to take a few short tests to confirm her current state." said Dr. Gerandy, "It's not gonna take long."

Mr. Stewart nodded, and we all sat there in silence, waiting for the tests to be over. After half an hour, Dr. Gerandy was back with Miley on a wheelchair looking dazed.

"How was it?" said Mr. Stewart.

"She's fine and all, but unfortunately she has..amnesia," he replied. "We're pretty sure it's not permanent, but we don't know how long it'll be till she recovers, it ranges from weeks, to months."

All our mouths dropped into little _O_'s of horror.

"She has _what_?!" we shouted [except for Miley, and the doctor..

_**mmkay's. So chapter 1; good, bad, worse, better? **_

_**Reviews would be terrific, and I would absolutely appreciate it! **_


	2. ummmm

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas **

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated them…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean she has amnesia?" asked Mr. Stewart.

"I'm sorry but we just have to wait and see what happens," replied the doctor. "I'll be outside if you need to talk."

"I'm sorry everybody," said Miley. "I'm sorry I let you all down by not knowing everything, actually anything that's going on. I'm really sorry."

"No Miley, don't be sorry, it's not your fault," said Mr. Stewart.

"Yeah, it's mine," said Oliver.

"Oliver!" said Lily.

"So, I'm guessing my name is Miley and that guy is Oliver," said Miley.

"Yes, and I'm your brother, Jackson, that's our dad, and that girl is Lily, you, Oliver, and her are best friends" said Jackson.

"I'll just talk to the doctor for awhile," said Mr. Stewart.

Jackson, Oliver and Lily each told Miley about herself and themselves. After a few, Miley's dad was back and told her that she'll be going home tomorrow and that the doctor told him to bring her to familiar surroundings, show her something, or feed her something that might be able to regain some of her memory.

The next day was a Sunday. Lily, Miley and Oliver all talked to each other while Jackson went with Mr. Stewart to sign Miley off. Lily and Oliver showed Miley some of the scrapbooks they made when they arrived at her house.

Miley's POV

So you guys were best friends longer than all 3 of us?" asked Miley.

"Yup," they both replied.

"Okay."

"Miley, look," said Oliver." This was when you first moved in and this one was when we became friends."

"What's that one?"

"That's when you took a picture of me and Oliver at the beach."

_Are they like the best of friends or what? They're just so close to each other. I think even more than me and Oliver, me and lily, or all three of us. _

"Why don't we go to Rico's?" suggested Lily." I bet it will help you remember something or another."

All three of them went to the beach, down at Rico's.

"Hey Jackson! I didn't know you worked here," said Miley.

"I didn't know you'd forget either," replied Jackson.

"Hey there, babe. I'll give you a free smoothie if you give Rico a little something, something."

"Eeewww," said Miley.

"That's Rico. I guess you had to meet him the hard way," said Oliver. "Miley, what do you want?"

"Just water," said Miley.

"Bottled water and an orange smoothie please," said Oliver.

"Here Miles," said Oliver.

"Aren't you going to ask Lily what she wants?" asked Miley.

"No need," said Oliver handing Lily her smoothie. "I already know what she wants."

"Oh, did you used to know what I wanted?" asked Miley.

"Well…not really."

_He even knows what Lily wants without asking her and she doesn't know mine. Whatever._

"Guys, I'm just gonna check something out for a while, okay?" said Oliver.

"Sure." Replied Miley and Lily.

They sat there for a while waiting for Oliver.

"I wonder where Oliver went?" said Miley.

"If I didn't know better, he's out there somewhere with a girl using one of his cheesy pickup lines again," said Lily.

"Hey Lily, who's that boy coming here?"

"That's Jake Ryan, the…"

"Zombie slayer."

"You remembered?'

"No, I saw it in the commercial."

"Oh."

"Hey Miley, Hey Lily, can I talk to you?"

"Okay, I guess." Replied Lily. "I'll be back in a few."

After a minute, Oliver came back and asked where Lily was. When he found out that he was with Jake he sighed and looked gloomy. I felt like asking him why but I didn't.

_Why is he so upset? She just talked to Jake for a while. Maybe I should ask him... No, I'll just wait._

They went swimming and all those other stuff. They went back home after about 2 hours. They ate for awhile, and then Lily and Oliver went home. When Miley was alone in her room she started thinking. She took out a scale and some Lego blocks that weighed similarly. One side was similarities of Lily and Oliver and the other was differences. She ended up with 11 similarities and 0 on differences.

_I'll ask them tomorrow if I see one more thing. I night be wrong._

Monday morning and she woke up early and prepared for her almost-like-first-day-of-school. She ate her dad's specialty pancakes. After eating she walked with Lily to school. Oliver was outside waiting for us.

"On time girls," said Oliver." Let's go."

"They walked through the front door and looked around for awhile.

"So Miley, what do you think?" asked Lily.

"This is awesome!"

They walked around for awhile and Miley accidentally bumped into Amber and Ashley.

"Watch where you're going _hillbilly!"_ mocked Amber and Ashley." Ooohh, tsss."

"Well if _you _don't watch where _you're_ going you're definitely gonna hear and feel the "tsss" when your face gets slammed into a pan," said lily.

"Nice comeback, not!"

"Ignore them, Lily," said Oliver.

"Guess I had to meet other people the hard way again,' said Miley.

"Don't worry Miles," said Lily. "They're not people, they're pigs."

The bell rang and they went to their classes. They had different classes before lunch, so they just met up at their usual lunch spot.

"Finally, I hate art," said Lily.

"You're telling me," agreed Oliver.

"Hey Lily, can I have your corn," asked Oliver.

"Sure, here," said Lily handing her corn to Oliver."Hey Miles, can I have your corn?"

I glared at her and finally gave up and gave her my corn.

"Can I ask you guys something?" asked Miley.

"Shoot," replied Oliver and Lily.

"Are you guys like together, you know, a couple?" asked Miley putting her two fingers together.

Oliver and Lily stared at each other for awhile, obviously shocked.

"Ummm….," said Oliver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Reviews would be good.-gabi-_**


End file.
